1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a power conversion apparatus, a method for manufacturing the power conversion apparatus, and an electric appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2012-014848 has disclosed the method of detecting the heat generation of a terminal block mounted on a board. In this detection method, the heat conductive terminal plate, the heat sensitive element, and the detector are used. The heat conductive terminal plate has one end thereof fixed to the terminal block and the other end fixed to the board. The heat conductive terminal plate conducts heat generated from the terminal block to the board. The heat sensitive element is disposed near the heat conductive terminal plate on the board. The heat sensitive element detects the heat conducting to the board and outputs the corresponding heat detection output. The detector detects the heat generated from the terminal block on the basis of the output of the heat sensitive element.